


Stack The Deck In Your Own Favour

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A smart Woman entering into a mutually beneficial  physical affair with Izaya Orihara is not a smart move. Izaya Orihara does not like to share you see.





	Stack The Deck In Your Own Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago but a concept I still can't abandon

Namie Yagiri had been working as Izaya Orihara’s secretary for almost two years now. 

Although she hated her boss with every fibre of her being he did present her with a decent pay check twice a month, because of this she tolerated his strange sometimes even childish behaviour, as well as his sick obsession with humans and the more ‘housewife type chores’ he made her do, such as cooking and cleaning etc. though she often complained about having to do such tasks, as well as her normal secretarial duties, she still got them done .

However Just over a year after she started working for him, Namie and Izaya had slept together, this ‘onetime thing’ became a ‘three times a week thing’ and although if asked straight out Namie would instinctively deny that the two were in a relationship, she still insisted that her younger brother Seiji was the only one who could truly make her happy, telling Izaya that being with him was just a pass time until Seiji accepted her love. 

Izaya either ignored Namie when she said this or would sarcastically agree.

Sure they never did the kinds of things normal couples did, such as going out on dates etc. But Namie stayed the night, sharing Izaya’s bed three times a week, sometimes more. She cooked dinner for them, even waiting to eat until Izaya got home if he was out on a job.

Sure, much of the time they spent in the same room as each other ended in an argument or a battle of insults, usually interrupted by a heavy make out session and/or sex; however the dysfunctional, almost toxic relationship seemed to work for the two. ‘Enemy’s with benefits,’ Perhaps?

It wasn’t all too common for Izaya to be bored, but one particular day Izaya just didn’t seem to be able to amuse himself, so he passed the time by flicking balls of paper and various small items of stationary at Namie who was trying hard to ignore him and get on with her paper work. 

But as an eraser suddenly bounced off the table and hit her square between the eyes, Izaya let out a triumphant chuckle, Namie silently put down her pen and glared at Izaya

“Throw anything else at me and I swear I’ll make you swallow it!” she said calmly but threateningly, she returned to her paperwork yet a second later a ball of paper bounced off of the side of her head.

‘god damn it!’ she thought to herself furiously.

She grabbed a ball of paper from her desk and threw it at Izaya, missing him by a few inches

“Namie you’re a terrible shot!” Izaya taunted

“I suppose you just don’t have the same amazing concentration needed to hit a target just right.” he bragged.

Namie practically leaped up from her seat and stormed over to her boss, darting around his desk, despite her furious look that would have made even Shizuo Heiwajima back away.

zaya simply sat with his arms and hands resting on the arms rests of his computer chair and a Cheshire like grin splitting his face.

This only fueled Namies' anger

“You are such an immature, arrogant bastard!” she spat, he had been bugging her about being bored for hours and she had had enough.

Izaya however, didnt take his amused gaze away from her

“IF you’re so BORED Why don’t you do some god damn work for a change instead of having me do it all!?” she demanded.

Izaya, un-fazed by her anger, moved his right leg so that his knee parted her own 

“Now Namie-chan how could I ever be bored when my favourite human is here to entertain me?” Izaya asked rhetorically.

Namie frowned

“Don’t call me that.” Namie mumbled, no longer enraged, rather…mildly irritated.

Just looking at his stupid, handsome face made her anger melt slightly for a second, yet it still crackled close to the surface, arguing with each other was a kind of turn on for both of them, though Namie was more prone to display her arousal than Izaya, at first at least.

“Why so quiet all of a sudden Namie -chan? You hate being referred to as ‘my’ human?” he taunted, “But why? That is what you are.” He said, reaching up to twirl a strand of her long brown hair in his fingers, his knee rubbing between her legs slightly.

Namie tried not to let it affect her, but her head rolled ever so slightly, and her shoulders relaxed.

Izaya felt pride and glee well in his chest

“Goodness Namie do I have that much of an effect on you?” Izaya questioned with mock surprise.

Namie only humphed in response, only for Izaya to move his leg again so that his knee rubbed against her harder, he then moved swiftly, kicking his foot so that his chair spun around, causing Namie to yelp in shock as she fell neatly into his lap.

Izaya’s hands wrapping around her like snakes, holding her close as the chair gradually stopped spinning.

“Now you know what it feels like.” he whispered, “Your touch, your scent…even just your presence, it’s like a drug. It’s intoxicating.” The informant purred, sliding his hands under Namie’s green turtle neck sweater, while his other hand crept across the bare skin of her legs.

Namie had stopped wearing leggings and tights long ago, having them ripped or cut away with a certain flick blade on almost a daily basis was costing her a fortune in clothing.

Namie shuddered in response to Izaya’s actions, placing her hands on his shoulders, staring into his blood red eyes 

“Since when do you use corny lines like that?” she asked, attempting to keep her voice even, but his touches and his honey coated words where taking their desired effect and Izaya knew it. “Would you rather I didn’t say anything at all?” Izaya replied.

His lips nuzzling into her neck, already he had memorised his lovers weak spots

In return Namie moaned and threw her head back, “I’m always hoping for that but I think I’d need a magic genie to get you to ever shut up” Namie ground her body into Izaya’s own

“You wound me Namie-chan!”

Izaya pouted in the milky white flesh of Namie’s neck, his left hand roughly caressing and stroking her upper body beneath her sweater while his other hand traveling across her thighs and continuing upwards, her skirt was already hitched up but Izaya went pushing it up further, by now the pair where breathing heavily and all well thought out insults and come backs were forgotten.

Namie moaned in pleasure as Izaya brushed his cool fingers over her sensitive area.

Suddenly the shrill ringing of Namie’s cell phone pierced the air; in her surprise Namie had gripped the fabric of Izaya’s shirt in her fists. “Are you going to answer that?” Izaya asked, though it sounded more like an order than a question. Namie irritated but reluctantly untangled herself from her boss and opened her phone; the screen read ‘unknown number’.

Izaya casually swung his chair around so that he was looking at his computer screen 

“Oh Namie? When you’re done on the phone alphabetise those books over there” Izaya called cheerfully.

Namie glanced over to the coffee table to see two large piles of books waiting for her

“Aren’t those the ones I organised yesterday by publishing date?” Namie asked firmly, Izaya grinned happily

“Yes but I decided that finding specific books would be simpler when organised alphabetically.” came the informants rather blunt and pathetic answer. Namie scoffed in irritation “sure, I’ll alphabetise them…while I shove em up your ass.” she growled under her breath.

Izaya raised his eyebrows mockingly

“hmm Kinky Namie-chan.” Izaya chuckled.

Namie hoped by sheer will alone that her flushed cheeks returned to their usual pallor

"You’d better plan on finishing what you started.” Namie snapped, straightening her skirt quickly, ignoring Izaya’s amused laughter as she grabbed her phone and accepted the call.

“Yagiri Namie, speaking.” She said briskly, walking away from her desk.

Izaya noticed that other than the snappy greeting, his secretary didn’t say a word all through the phone call almost fifteen minutes later Namie lowered the phone from her ear, closing it with a snap, but she stayed standing with her back to her boss

“Is this really the time for personal calls Namie-chan? Those books aren’t going to organise themselves!”” Izaya teased in sing song voice.

Namie slowly turned around, Izaya’s smirk faltered when he saw his secretary’s face, she was so pale he thought she would be ill, and she was shaking uncontrollably. 

But it was her eyes that actually spooked the informant, they had become much darker and wider than usual, and there was just something about them that made the young woman look deeply disturbed.

“Namie?” Izaya shut off his computer, before standing to walk over to Namie, who, apart from her uncontrollable shaking, hadn’t moved an inch, she hadn’t even blinked

Izaya stared at her for a moment

“Namie…Earth to Namie!” he called, griping her shoulders and shaking her to get her attention.

Still she just seemed to stare past Izaya

“Namie-chan come on! Hey! Don’t make me draw Kitty whiskers on your face again like when you fell asleep on the couch the other day!”” Izaya called with a grin, hoping to gain a reaction, when none came he became more concerned

“Hey, Namie what is it? say something!” he demanded, his seemingly callous and harsh tone barely concealing his worry.

Finally Namie blinked and looked at Izaya, her eyes hazy and blank looking, concern showed on Izaya’s face

“S-Seiji’s in the hospital. Hurt.” Namie spoke shakily.

Izaya raised his eyebrows

“Oh? Well I suppose I can give you time off if you want to go, though I will have to deduct your pay.” Izaya smirked.

Namie leapt to her feet in anger

“do I look like I give a damn about that? I just said my brother’s in the hospital!” Namie shouted.

Then she stopped abruptly as tears welled in her eyes

“He…he was hit by a car! They…they said he might…” Namie choked on her words.

But Izaya understood immediately

“Oh.” He muttered emotionlessly, he hadn’t thought it was that serious, not that he cared about the boy.

“Alright I’ll go to the hospital with you. I’ve finished all my work and no one’s on the chatroom right now.” he said casually as if Namie had asked him to just go for a coffee with her.

Half an hour later Izaya and Namie arrived at the hospital and found the ward where Seiji was being treated. 

After a twenty minute wait a nurse had appeared and Namie bombarded the poor woman with questions, what had happened? How was Seji doing? What was being done to treat him etc.

“I’m sorry Ms Yagiri. But I’m afraid your brother suffered serious head trauma in the accident."

The nurse continued but only fragments seemed to actually Namie

Car.

Left side.

rib cage...

broken.

Bone fragments

Heart

unrepairable,

…he doesn’t have long left. I’m truly sorry. If there’s anything you need to say to your brother now would be the time.” The nurse said sadly, gesturing to the door of Seji’s room.

As the nurse walked away Namie stared through the long glass window of her brothers hospital room, he was surrounded by machines and had wires attached to his hands and a breathing mask over his face.

Izaya kept his face expressionless, but he could sense that Namie was breaking down

“S…Seiji…” She gulped, “This can’t be happening…” she struggled, bowing her head so that her hair fell forward, covering her eyes with her hands and digging her nails into her forehead.

Izaya took a step towards her

“Namie, maybe you should do what she said. You should say goodbye while you can.” Izaya urged gently, suppressing his usual playful, childlike manor.

Namie released a single broken sob, feeling numb, like she was in a dream, a terrible nightmare; she made her way to Seiji’s bedside, with Izaya following at her heals, but the informant stayed by the door as his secretary/lover leant over the still form of her dying brother. 

Namie swallowed thickly, running a hand over her brothers’ head, he had fresh stitches on the opposite side, running from his temple to his hairline above his forehead. As well as a lot of bumps and bruises.

Namie wasn’t a child. She wasn’t about to beg Seiji to suddenly jump up and say ‘fooled you’.

This was real. Seiji was going to die.

“You idiot Seiji; why…why couldn’t you have stayed safe just, for me” Namie sobbed, kneeling down and gripping the clean white bed sheets in her fists

“Seiji, I love you, I love you so much…” Namie wept.

Izaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gag as he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Suddenly the slow beeping of the heart monitor flat lined, causing Namie to panic

“Seiji? Seiji! No!!” she cried loudly

“Seiji, you can’t leave me! Please don’t!” Namie cried hysterically, a moment later three doctors rushed into the room, they tried to ask Namie to leave the room

“No I, I can’t, I’m his big sister he needs me!” Namie argued desperately.

Izaya hurried over to her

“Namie come on.” he urged, despite her protests and her struggling he managed to half drag half lead her outside, Namie clung to the front of Izaya’s shirt, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The informant broker wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and rubbing her back soothingly, he watched through the glass window with a slight smirk as doctors tried to keep Seiji alive.  
Very early the next morning

Izaya sat in a soft chair in a privet family room next to the room where doctors fought to save Seiji. Izaya was sat up straight, close to the edge of the chair with Namie huddled in his lap, a few moments later the same nurse from before entered the room, causing both Namie and Izaya to stand The latter knew the outcome already by the nurses grave expression as she addressed his companion 

“I’m very sorry miss Yagiri. I’m afraid you’re brother passed away a couple of minutes ago. The doctors did all they could, I…Im so sorry.” The nurse said sympathetically.

Namie began to shake violently as the news sunk in.

Her brother…the only family she had, the baby brother she had cared for all through her childhood and the person she loved, a lot more than she should have, was dead.

“N…no… Seiji…can’t leave me…”

was all the 25 year old could say before her legs buckled and she began to cry.

As she hit the thin carpeted floor Izaya was silent as he slowly crouched beside her and held Namie tightly as she fell limp in his arms, leaning her head back onto his shoulder while crying out in anguish, the cries came in long wails of grief interspersed with short half screams.

Izaya held onto Namie for hours as she continued to wail and cry in grief. 

When her crying quieted slightly he lifted her into his arms and lay her on the couch in the corner of the room, positioning her so that her head was in his lap. Finally Namie cried herself into exhaustion and only when he was sure she was asleep, Izaya smirked as he stroked her long brown hair, caressing her like a pet.

‘Finally’ He thought to himself, at last that stupid brother of hers was dead and gone. She would no longer pine for that vile, incestuous love she had wanted from Seiji for so long.

And there was no way she, nor anyone else, would be able to find out that it was by his own doing, the man whom Izaya had paid, a simple cab driver with no previous convictions or underground connections, had committed suicide the day after the accident, Izaya had sent him anonymous texts pretending to be a witness to the pre-arranged hit and run, convincing the man he would go to prison for life if they (secretly Izaya) decided to go to the police.

It had been fun imagining the man panicking for his freedom.

Though seeing it would have been a lot more fun. Izaya resisted the urge to laugh, fearing he would wake Namie.

With no witnesses, suspicious circumstances or suspects, everyone believed all this to be a simple tragic accident.

And now Namie would be completely and totally dependent on him

“Ah Namie-chan, It’ll be ok. When you break down like this, if you shatter into a million pieces I’ll always put you back together again. Even when I’m the one to break you” Izaya whispered, leaning over Namie’s sleeping form to hiss the words in her ear.

Obsession, possessiveness, Greed…Lust; these four things combined can make people do terrible things. Things normal people wouldn’t dream of doing, but then, Orihara was certainly not someone any other person would considered normal


End file.
